Version manga
by Sayuki Hoshiko
Summary: Sayuki vient d'emménager à Konoha avec son frère. Nouvelle élève au lycée Konoha High School, Sayuki va se faire des nouveaux amis et peut-être même trouver l'amour.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Quelque part dans ce monde et plus précisément au pays du soleil levant, existait une école mixte pas comme les autres. Dans celle-ci on pouvait trouver des figures phares emblématiques connues de tous. Que ce soit pour leur force, intelligence ou encore leur vivacité et savoir faire. Dans ces locaux, il était facile de rencontrer des garçons ou des filles au caractère bagarreur et indiscipliné. Certaines écoles ne voulaient plus d'eux, néanmoins, Konoha High School était disposée et les acceptait facilement.

Chapitre 1

C'est par une triste matinée d'automne que je suis née. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs de mon enfance, une photo, un bijou, le sourir de ma mère. Je me souviens aussi de personne qui me regardent , certainents me prennent la main et d'autres me caresse les cheveux. "Cette petite est une vraie princesse" cette phrase me hante depuis plus de quinze ans.

Cela fait déjà une semaine que j'ai emmenagé à Konoha et aujourd'hui je rentre au lycée Konoha Hight School. C'est toujours dur d'être nouvelle dans un lycée. Heureusement, mon frère est à mes côtés, sauf que lui il est en terminale et moi je ne suis qu'en seconde. Une belle femme blonde nous acceuillit et nous emmena dans son bureau. La principale était plus gentille qu'elle n'y parressait. Il suffisait qu'elle regarde ma fiche d'inscription pour qu'elle soit heureuse. "Tout me semble correcte. Mlle Hoshiko, vos derniers résultats sont vraiment impressionants. J'espère que vous vous plairez ici. Quand à vous, vos résultats sont médiocres, j'espère qu'ils s'amélioreront au cours de l'année." Hwoarang leva les yeux au ciel: "ça va, ça va, je sais." Hwoarang avait était plusieurs fois exclu de notre ancien lycée à cause de son comportement et de ses résultats. Quand à moi, je ne demandais rien et on me laissait dans mon coin, et c'était mieux ainsi. La directrice Tsunade se leva et nous accompagna jusqu'à nos classes. D'abord Hwoarang, puis moi. Dans le couloir, Mme Tsunade m'interrogea. "Vous êtes de la famille Hoshiko, n'est ce pas?

-Euh...Oui.

-Vous devez être la fierté de votre clan.

-A vrai dire...

-Ne faites pas votre modeste. J'ai vu vos résultats, vous atteignez presque le parfait. C'est rare vous savez. Vos parents doivent êtres fiers de vous.

-... ... ...Très, oui... ... ...

-Nous y sommes." Elle ouvra la porte sans frapper et entra. Un calme insoutenable se fit lorsque j'entrai dans la salle. Je sentais tout les regards se dirigeaient vers moi. Dame Tsunade murmura quelque chose à l'oreilles du professeur. Je regardais celui ci un long moment. Je me demandais pourquoi il avait ce style quelque peu... ridicule. Ses cheveux étaient argentés mais il ne semblait pas vieux. Un masque cachait le bas de son visage et une cicatrice traversait son oeil gauche. Dame Tsunade s'en alla et le professeur m'indiqua une place au quatrième rang, à côté d'un garçon portant de petites lunettes noires. Le professeur m'accompagna jusqu'à ma table. Je sortais mes affaires alors que le professeur retourna à son bureau. Il me regarda et me demanda mon nom, mon prénom, ma date et mon lieu de naissance. Je me levais et dis "Hoshiko Sayuki, née le 13 Octobre 1995 à Rôran.", puis me rassis.

La cloche sonna et tout le monde se précipita dehors. A mon tour je quittais la salle mais le professeur m'appela. "-Je vois que tu n'as pas ton uniforme.

-Euh... Non. Je ne l'ai pas reçu.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on vas t'en donner un. Suis moi." Il m'amena devant une porte avec un écritaux déclarant "interdit aux élèves". Je me doutais que c'était la salle des professeur et que je n'avais pas le droit de rentrer, alors je m'arrêtai devant. "Qu'est ce que tu fais? Entre." me dit-il. Je n'osai dire un mot. Je rentrai dans la salle, plusieurs professeurs étaient assis dans un sofa. Un homme avec une étrange coiffure s'approcha de moi mais m'ignora et regarda mon sensei. "-Encore en retard Kakashi.

-Je sais, Gai. Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire à chaque fois.

-Qui est cette charmante jeune fille?-Ho salut Asuma! Alors je vous présente Sayuki. C'est la nouvelle." Tous se levèrent et s'approchèrent pour se présenter à moi. L'homme avec des cheveux bizard et des gros sourcils s'appelle Gai Maito. Apparement, il est le rival de mon sensei, Kakashi. Un autre homme avec des cheveux bruns s'appelle Yamato, et celui avec une cicatrice sur le nez, c'est Iruka Umino. Un couple s'approcha. L'homme fumait et la femme se pencha vers moi. "Je m'appelle Kurenai Yûhi et lui c'est Asuma Sarutobi. Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance." Je m'inclinais pour les remercier de leur accueil quand Kakashi sensei me tendit un uniforme. "Tiens tu peux te changer dans la salle là-bas." Je pris l'uniforme et alla me changer. L'uniforme était classique, un chemisier blanc possédant un col marin et une jupe plissée noire. Un ruban est noué par une boucle, sur le devant. Je ressort. Tout le monde me regarde. Un long moment se passe lorsque de Gai me dit d'aller dans la cour pour faire de nouvelle connaissances. J'écoutais son conseil et descendit dans la cour.

Il y a tant de monde, je ne connais personne. Je ne trouve pas mon frère et je commence a paniquer. Je me pose dans un coin et regarde aux alentours. Je sursautai lorsqu'une fille m'adressa la parole. Je la regardais sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Elle avait les cheveux courts, mauves et ses yeux était roses. "-Hé ho! ça va?

-euh... oui. Désolée, je suis un peu timide...

-ouais je vois ça. Je te disais que tu avais des yeux magnifique.

-Euh... Merci.

-Tu viens de quel pays?

-...De Rôran, au pays du thé.

-Pays du thé tu dis? Je viens de là moi aussi! Je viens de Chikage, peux être que tu connais.

-Non, désolée. Je n'ai jamais quitté mon village jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Ton nom c'est bien Hoshiko? Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça me dis quelque chose... Peut être que nos famille se connaisse. Je demandrai tiens, on sait jamais hehe! Et au fait, moi c'est Ayane." Ayane... la première personne à être venue me parler. Elle avait un comportement un peu garçonne mais ce n'était pas bien grave, je l'adorais déjà. "-Ayane...

-Quoi?

-Est ce que je peux être ton amie?

-Hein? Quelle question! Si je suis venue te parler, c'est que j'avais envie qu'on simpatise tu sais."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Le moment où retentit la sonnerie est le préferé de tous, même de moi. Je fais partie des dernier à sortir, il ne reste que deux garçons, ils n'avaient pas l'air de bien s'entendre. L'un ramasse ses affaires, c'est le plus mignon des deux, il a les cheveux et les yeux noirs, alors que l'autre, plus grand mais moins beau, lui parle. Celui qui ranger sa table partit en bousculant l'autre, qu'est ce qui leur arrive. "SAAYUUKII! Alors, t'en mets du temps!" C'est Ayane qui m'appellait, je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle m'attendrait.

"-Ha bah quand même!

"Désolée...

-C'est rien. Allez viens, les filles nous attendent." Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna en ville.

"-Ayane! De quelles filles tu parles?

- Haha, tu verras!" On arriva au centre commerciale en trombe. Ayane me tira vers un groupe de fille, l'une avait de longs cheveux blonds et l'autre de courts cheveux roses. Elles étaient assises à une table et discutaient. "IINNOO! SAAKUURAA!" Les deux amies se retournèrent et nous regardèrent étrangement. La blonde s'approcha de nous. "-Ayane, tu es en retard.

-Je sais, je sais. Mais c'est de sa faute.

-Hey Ayane! C'est pas vrai! C'est juste que...

-Aller c'est pas grave, on aller justement commander. Venez." On s'asseya à la table et commanda des milk shake. "-Alors je fais les présentations. Elle c'est Ino Yamanaka et celle aux cheveux roses c'est Sakura.

-Tu sais ce qu'elle te dis celle aux cheveux roses?

-haha vas y je t'attends, je t'attends." Ino s'approcha de moi et me murura "T'en fais pas, elles s'adorent mais elles ont toutes les deux un caractère fort. En plus elles arrêtent pas de taquiner l'autre sur la couleur de ses cheveux." Je comprennais mieux et cela me rassurais. On papota un long moment quand soudain Sakura s'écria "Les filles! Regardaient qui c'est là-bas, près de la fontaine." Toutes se retournèrent, moi aussi par curiosoté. C'était un des deux garçons qui avaient eu une intercaltion tout à l'heure. "-Il est trop beau, hein les filles?

-Ouais trop.

-Mouais bof.

-Argh! Ayane t'y connais rien! Sasuke est le plus beau du lycée et toi tu le trouve "bof".

-Hey hey, molo les agneaux!

-Et toi Sayuki? ... ... ... Sayuki?

-... ... Il s'appelle Sasuke, c'est ça?

-Oui. Sasuke Uchiwa, du clan Uchiwa. Il est né le 23 Juillet à Konoha. Il est le premier de la classe et le plus beau de tout le lycée.

-Ecrase Sakura...

-Quoi qu'est ce qu'elle a dit celle au cheveux violets?

-Les filles! Il approche." Elles se calmèrent en une demi seconde. Lorsqu'il passa, Ino et Sakura le saluèrent en coeur. Il ne répondit même pas, c'est d'ailleur ce que fit remarquer Ayane.

Le lendemain, je passais la journée avec le trio Ino-Sakura-Ayane. J'étais heureuse, je ne m'étais jamais fait d'amies aussi rapidemment. Les gens de Konoha sont vraiment très gentils. Il y avait un hic, j'avais beau chercher, je n'arrivais pas à trouver mon frère. Il devait sécher, encore. Le soir les filles et moi sommes retournées au centre commercial, et ce fut ainsi pendant plus de trois semaines.

Un soir, au centre commercial, nous fûmes interpelées par une autre bande de filles. Celle à sa tête avait le cheveux et les yeux rouges et portait des lunettes. Apparement elle n'était pas inconnue aux autres. "Hey les moins que rien, vous allez vite bouger d'ici. C'est notre table, compris?

-Y a pas ton nom écrit dessus que je sache.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a le grand front? Elle me cherche?

-Hey parle pas comme ça à Sakura!

-Et voilà que la blonde ce mèle de nos affaires... Halala, vous faites pitier!

-Regarde toi dans un mirroir avant de critiquer.

-Sayuki...non..." murmura Ayane. "-Hein, elle a dit quoi la nouvelle?

-Et elle est sourde en plus.

-Rrr, tu vas me le payer!" Elle attrapa un verre d'eau et me le lança à la figure. Je crut devenir folle. Ayane se leva brusquement et poussa Karin qui tomba par terre. "-ça t'apprendras à t'en prendre à ma meilleure amie!

-Ayane...

-Faut pas rester là, sinon on vas le regretter!" Ino m'attrapa par le bras et me tira dehors, Sakura et Ayane arrivèrent à leur tour. "-Ayane... Tu as bien dis que j'étais ta meilleure amie?

-Ouais, ça te déranga pas j'espère?

-Non, t'inquiètes pas. Au contraire...

-Ha celle la! Elle me saoul cette sale...

-Ayane! Où tu vas?

-Désolée Sakura mais moi je vais me venger!

-Non Ayane attends!" Sakura, Ino et moi arrivâmes à la calmer et rentrâmes chacune chez nous.

"-Sayuki? Pourquoi tu es toute mouillée?

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas grand frère.

-Tu es sûre? En tout cas t'as l'air heureuse...

-Si tu le dis!" Je montais et pris une douche. C'est vrai que j'étais heureuse, j'avais de amies en qui je pouvais avoir confiance.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances mais un examen est prévu, comme à chaque vacances, du moins c'est ce que m'a dit Ayane. En ce moment ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète, en seulement quatre contrôles, je suis passé deuxième de la classe. Deuxième...Juste derrière Sasuke Uchiwa... Il est si mystérieux et ne sourit que très rarement. Je voudrais lui parler mais...qu'est ce que je peux dire au garçon le plus beau et le plus populaire de l'école? Je me demande même si il sait que j'existe. Je me demande pourquoi il est si sérieux et si froid... Aux yeux des autres je ne suis que la nouvelle, ou l'intello, ou mêm la coincée... Heureusement qu'il y a ayane, Sakura et Ino... On reste toujours ensemble. "-N'oubliez pas les examens la semaine prochaine, si vous ne voulez pas les échouer.

-Bah! Réviser deux jours avant, ça devrait être suffisant. Avec cette méthode je suis sûr de les réussir.

-Réussir! Eh! Avec tes zéro, tes notes sont déjà préparés Naruto.

-CE N'EST PAS DRÔLE MONSIEUR!" La classe entière rigolait, Naruto était doué pour ça.

La cloche sonna et, avec les filles, nous partîmes vers les toilettes. "-Haaa! Enfin la récré! On va pouvoir se reposer un peu.

-Les cours de Kakashi sont ennuyeux...

-Hein? Et c'est toi qui dis ça.

-Ino a raison, tu as toujours d'exellente notes. Comment tu fais?

-Je sais pas... Je lis la question et la réponse me deviens évidente.

-Et Bah t'en as d'la chance!

-Mais dis moi Sayuki, qu'est ce qui ne vas pas?

-Hein?

-Ino a raison, tu es bizzard en ce moment.

-Mais non, non. Je vais bien, je vous jure!

-Ah Sayuki! Arrête de faire semblant! Tu arrête pas de regarder Sasuke en cours, ça crève les yeux tu sais.

-Je sais...

-Hey réveille toi! Ouvre les yeux, lui aussi il te regarde!

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi... Pourquoi il regarderait une fille comme moi?

-Attends, attends, STOP! Tu es magnifique! Tu as de superbe yeux bleus et des super beau cheveux! Longs en plus, je sais qu'il adores ça en plus.

-Hein? Ayane, t'aurai pas pû le dire avant que je me coupe les cheveux!

-Hehe, désolée Sakura.

-Quand je pense qu'un simple bonjour peut briser la glace.

-Je sais...

-Ino!

-Sayuki, tu es encore plus nul qu'Ayane en amour!

-Hey!

-Bah oui, Ayane, elle, ne s'interesse à personne mais toi, tu te concentre sur Sasuke et tu ne vois même pas tous ceux qui te regardent quand tu passes. Et il y en a pas seulement que dans notre classe.

-Hein? comment ça?

-Bah oui! J'ai remarqué, depuis un moment d'ailleur, qu'il y avait Kiyoshi Komiyama...

-Ce serait pas l'ennemi de Sasuke?

-Oui, tu as raison Sakura. Il y a aussi Lee, dans la classe de Gai sensei, et son frère Mitsu, qui est dans la classe de Yamato sensei.

-Mitsu? Mais il est dans la classe de mon frère!

-Oui et c'est pas tout! Dans cette même classe, il y a Itachi Uchiwa. Lui est toute sa bande n'arrête pas de te fixer à chaque fois que tu passes.

-Itachi? Ce serait pas le frère de Sasuke?

-Ouais. Personnellement, je trouve que c'est le plus beau du groupe.

-Ayane. Depuis quand tu t'interresse au garçons, toi?

-Hey Sakura! Me regarde pas comme ça! J'ai juste dis que je le trouvais mignon...

-Ha bon? Alors pourquoi tu rougis?

-Hey Ino! Tu vas t'en mêler!" Ino est vraiment belle et très sûre d'elle. Pas étonnant, elle sort avec Sai, le garçon le plus cool du lycée. Je devrais mettre ma peur de côté et l'affronter. Je l'admire beaucoup. Je voudrais être comme elle. Avoir un peu plus confiance en moi, ce serait parfait. "-Argh! Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire?

-Il y a ceci. Tu dois utiliser ce truc, un peu de gloss et tu es une nouvelle fille!

-Ino. Cette couleur est trop belle sur toi.

-Merci Sakura. Vous savez, un jolie rose donne une touche féminine.

-Ino... Je sais pas... J'aime pas trop me maquiller. Mais...Tu crois qu'il va me regarder avec ça?

-Tu veux essayer d'être belle? C'est impossible pour vous, surtout pour toi Sayuki. Vous devriez le savoir.

-Karin!

-Bien sûr, en personne.

-Toujours avec tes petits toutoux qui te suivent à ce que je vois?

-Tss, tu ferais mieux de te taire Ayane. Pour information, lorsque on devient populaire, les garçons nous mettent sur leur liste. Vous par exemple vous êtes les dernières...sur la liste des binoclards.

-ARGH! LÂCHES MOI! JE VAIS LA TUER!

-Arrêtes Ayane, on va avoir des ennuies!

-Attends Ayane! Sakura a raison. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine. Laissons-les.

-Comme je pensais, tu es vraiment une lâche.

-Pas tout à fait, je ne suis pas une lâche. Je ne veux pas m'abaisser à ton niveau. De plus, tes agissements prouvent que tu te sens inférieur.

-Ouais! Bien dis!

-Ino...

-Je n'ai pas peur. Je ne renoncerais pas à Sasuke. J'espère que tu comprends Karin!

-Pourquoi tu ne retourne pas dans les jupes de ta mère la nouvelle!" Karin me poussa. J'entendis les filles, inquiètes, crier mon prénom. Tout ce passa si vite. Je fermai les yeux, j'avais tellemnt peur de tomber. Je sentis quelqu'un me rattraper puis Ino et Sakura s'extasier. J'ouvris les yeux en sursaut. Sasuke. C'était lui, il m'avait rattraper. C'était très embarrassant. Pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'il passe ici, et à ce moment. Je fis un bon en arrière et m'inclina. "-Je suis désolée, si désolée. Je ne voulais pas. Sasuke." Il continua son chemin en passant près de moi. "Ce n'est pas grave, c'était juste un accident, c'est tout. Mais... Soit plus prudente la prochaine fois." Karin passa en me bousculant et en se moquant de moi. "-Ha ha! Tu parle d'une mauvaise chance. La nouvelle l'a contrarié. En plus, il doit penser que tu es une idiote. Et si tu penses que tu as une chance, tu dois te tromper.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

"-Sayuki! Ne soit pas triste. Ce n'était qu'un accident.

-Sakura a raison. Et puis, tu as réussit à lui parler.

-J'espère bien...

-Et n'oublies pas qu'on doit aller au centre commercial aujourd'hui.

-Ha oui! Au fait, je pourrais pas venir aujourd'hui.

-Hein? Ayane, tu vas pas nous laisser tomber!

-Hehe! Désolé Ino, mais il faut absolument que je révise pour l'examen.

-Oui moi aussi. mes parents veulent absolument que je révise.

-Bon d'accord... Et toi Sayuki? Tu peux venir?

-Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas...

-On sera que toute les deux dans ce cas. On se retrouve là-bas alors! Bye

-Bye..." Je rentrai chez moi. mon frère y était déjà, avec une file...Comme d'habitude. Je l'ai prévenu que je dois sortir mais il m'a ignoré completement. Il m'énerve quand il est comme ça. C'ét ait different quand les parents étaient encore là.

Arrivée là bas, Ino était avec Sai. Elle m'annonça qu'il y aurait les garçons, enfin, Naruto et Sasuke. "-Quoi? Ino, tu aurais dû me le dire avant!

-Ino ne t'a pas dis que c'était un rendez-vous de groupe avec Sasuke et Naruto?

-Désolée Sayu, je voulais te faire une surprise. C'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

-Mais Ino...P...Pourquoi? Tu sais ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et...

-Hey! On vous a finalement trouvé!" Naruto et Sasuke étaient arrivés. Naruto s'approcha de mon visage. "Eh! Mais tu es Sayuki! Et tu on est dans la même classe!" Il m'a fait tourner au rouge cet idiot. Ino se moqua de moi à ce sujet en plus.

On s'asseya à une table, à la cafeteria. Je me suis retrouvé entre sasuke et Naruto, pas très à l'aise, je n'osai pas prononcer un mot. Les autres parler des examens et des vacances. Sasuke restait mué lui aussi. "-C'est bien de prendre le temps de sortir. parce qu'après c'est les examens.

-C'est vrai Ino. Bientôt on ne pourra plus avoir de temps libre.

-De toute façon je suis sûre qu'il y en a parmi nous qui sont sûr de les réussir." Naruto, Ino et Sai se retournèrent vers Sasuke et moi. Lui et moi se regardèrent. Il me fixait avec une tel intensisté que cela me fit rougir, mais je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon regard du sien. "-En tous cas, Naruto, tu vas devoir t'y mettre à fond si tu veux les réussir.

-Eh eh! On ne pourraît pas changer de sujet. Ce n'est pas très interressant. Je n'aime pas cette conversation.

-Un autre sujet. Eh? Alors...Tu n'as rien dans le pantalon.

-SAI! CE N'EST PAS UN SUJET; C'EST PRIVE!" Naruto, il sais toujours faire rire ses amis. "C'est bien d'avoir 17 ans. Avant, on devait toujours sortir avec les parents.

-Tu as raison Ino. Ils sont d'une nuisance.

-Sayuki, ça va pas?

-... ...Si, ne t'en fais pas... Je vais bien... Je vais aux toilettes. Je reviens dans une minute.

-Sayuki?

-C'est bon Naruto..." Non, ce n'étais pas bon. Pourquoi je dois toujours tous gâcher? Je passe pour une idiote. La première fois au lycée et maintenant ceci. Ce n'est pas mon jour aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut-être rentrer chez moi. "-Pauvre petite nouvelle. Tu ne te sens pas bien? Je peux peut-être t'aider.

-Karin! Qu'est ce que tu fais là?

-Du calme. Je fais juste du shopping. C'est une coincidence de te trouver ici. N'est pas la nouvelle.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu utilise toujours ce surnom, ça fait déjà un mois que je suis arrivée au lycée. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de tes affaires. Ne m'ennuie plus, d'accord.

-Depuis quand as-tu pris la grosse tête idiote!" Elle m'attrapa par les cheveux et me tira en arrière. "-Ecoutes, je ne sais pas comment t'as fait pour avoir rendez-vous avec Sasuke. Mais, je n'admettrais pas que tu restes avec lui.

-Laisses moi partir, Karin!" Je me débattais mais elle me tirait de plus en plus. Je fermais les yeux et me conscentrais, comme m'avais appris maître Gen Fu. J'oubliais peu à peu la douleur, puis je me retournai doucement. Un croche patte suffit pour la faire tomber. Je me releva précipitement mais je me pris un coup sur la tête par une de ses amies. Cela me fit me mettre à genoux. Karin se releva et me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre et dans le visage.

Elles partirent en courrant. Je ne puovais pas resortir dans cette état. J'étais paniquée, je ne savez plus quoi faire. Je me cachai dans les toilettes du fond. J'avais mal et j'étais en larmes. J'entendit quelqu'un entrer. J'essayais de cacher mes sanglots mais impossible. On ouvrit brusquement la porte. "- Sayuki...tu es là? Que t'arrive t'il? Qu-qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Sayuki...Qui t'as fait ça?

-Sasuke! qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu vas avoir des ennuies si on te trouve ici.

-Hmpf! Cela m'ai égal. Maintenant dis moi qui t'as ammoché comme ça.

-EH?

-Je veux que tu me le dises. C'est Karin n'est pas?" D'autres personne entrèrent dans la pièce. "As-tu vu Hiro dans le nouveau magazin?

-Oui, mais elle n'avait pas rendez-vous avec Naoko?

-Je le pensais, mais elle n'étais pas là..." Je stressais énormement. Être juste à côté de Sasuke, dans une si petite pièce. "-Maintenant nous ne pouvons plus sortir? Qu'est ce qu'on fait?

-Shhhh..." Il posa sa main sur ma joue et s'approcha doucement. Il me regardais fixement, avec un regard intence. Il approcha ses lèvres des miennes et m'embrassa tendrement. "-Wow! Que crois-tu qui s'est passé ici? Il y a du sang sur le sol.

-Mmm? J'en sais rien... Les toilettes public sont toujours en désordre.

-Tu as raison. Il y a pas mal de fou ici." Les filles qui parlaient venaient de sortir. Sasuke arrêta de m'embrasser et pris son portable. "-Je vais prévenir Naruto que je te raccompagne chez toi. Comme ça les autres ne s'inquièterons pas.

-... Merci Sasuke."

Il me raccompagna jusque chez moi. Il faisait déjà nuit et assez froid. Normalement, j'aurai dû chercher une excuse à raconter lorsqu'il me verra dans cette état, mais je n'en avais que faire. "-C'est ici. Merci de m'avoir racompagner Sasuke. Et merci de m'avoir prêté ta veste, il m'a aidé. Tiens.

-Non, tu peux le garder et me le rendre plus tard. Alors..." Il m'embrassa tendrement. "-Sasuke je...

-Hmm? Qu'y a t-il?

-Je veux m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait à la cafétéria.

-Ahh... Mais pourquoi tu t'excuses toujours pour rien.

-Mais Sasuke, je...

-Je dois y aller, mais ne t'inquiète pas. On se verra à l'école demain, ok.

-Ok. A demain." Je ne pouvais pas le croire, me faire raccompagner et embrasser par Sasuke Uchiwa! C'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Mais lorsque je suis rentrée, mon frère se précipita sur moi. Il ne m'avait pas entendu lorsque je lui ai dis que je sortais. "-Sayuki! Tu étais où? J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois! Pourquoi tu ne réponds jamais! Je me suis inquiété! Et... Ho putain... Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? T'es vachement amochée... Aller viens, je vais te soigner ça.

-Merci grand frère...

-Pourquoi tu me remercie? C'est moi qui dois s'occuper de toi maintenant.

-... ... Je sais... ..."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, lorsque je suis arrivée au lycée, tout le monde se retournait vers moi. J'avais pourtant essayé de cacher mes blessures mais le bleu que j'avais sur la joue. "-Vraiment karin a dépassé les bornes!

-T'as raison Sakura, ce qui s'est passé ne doit pas rester impuni.

-Ne vous en faites pas. Ce n'est pas si grave. Je n'est presque plus mal. Heureusement que mon frère m'a soigné.

-Ce n'est pas grave? Sayuki, tu devrais parler à la principale, sur ce qu'elle t'a fait.

-Tu as raison mais... Je ne veux pas créer d'histoire pour quelque chose sans importance.

-Sans importance? Elle t'a frappé! Et pour toi c'est sans importance?

-Ayane... C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

-Si tu crois qu'elle va s'arrêter! Qu'est ce que tu attends? Va à sa recherche.

-Maintenant que tu me le dis... Je dois aller voir Sasuke pour lui rendre la veste qu'il m'a prêté?

-QUOIII! Tu sors avec lui? T'aurais pû nous prévenir!

-Du calme, Sakura, Ayane...

-Je savais que mon plan avait marché!" Je montai pour essayer de trouver Sasuke. Il n'était pas sur le terrain. J'espère le trouver ici. J'entrouvrit la porte de la salle quand j'entendit une conversation entre Naruto et Sasuke. Je n'osai plus bouger. "-Je vais te dire un truc. Depuis un moment tu es devenu égocentrique. Tu ne fait attention à personne. Sayuki est une fille bien. Tu ne dois pas jouer avec elle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, que je le fasse ou non, cela ne te regarde pas Naruto." J'étais pétrifier, je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je lâchai la poignet, posai le sac par terre et parti en larmes. Je commençais à parler toute seule."-Pourquoi je ne me suis pas méfier avant? Qui pouvais imaginer ça? C'était si parfait. Trop parfait pour être vrai. Je suis une idiote pour être tombée dans son piège.

-Après avoir tout entendu... Je ne sais pas si tu veux un autre baiser ou non. Qu'en penses-tu Sayuki? Trop parfait pour être vrai.

-Sasuke ! Que fais-tu là? Désolée, je dois y aller.

-Non, tu n'iras nulle part. Dis moi ce que tu as entendu.

-Assez pour réaliser que tu n'est qu'un imposteur.

-AH OUI! TU NE SAIS RIEN DE MOI. SI TU AVAIS ECOUTE JUSQU'A LA FIN DE LA CONVERSATION...

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis venue rendre ton pull. Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille! Si tu aimes jouer avec les filles. Trouves toi quelqu'un d'autre. Tu as beaucoup de groupies à tes pieds. Cela prouve beaucoup de chose. J'ESPERE QUE TU T'ES BIEN AMUSE!

-CALME TOI !" Il m'attrapa par les hanches et m'embrassa langoureusement. "-Sayuki...écoutes, écoutes moi bien, et j'espère que tu le feras. Naruto a dit des bétises. Je te veux tu sais. Je suis sérieux. Et ce n'est pas un jeu entre nous. La première fois que je t'es vu, j'ai ressentit quelque chose que je n'avais jamais renssentit avant.

-Sasuke... Pardon... Pardonne moi Sasuke.

-Hmph! Toujours...Tu t'excuse toujours.

-Excuser moi... Désolé d'interrompre quelque chose d'aussi intime, mais...

-Qu'est qu'il y a Shikamaru?

-Je suis là pour t'avertir que Hwoarang est en difficulté. Tu es sa soeur, tu dois aller le voir. Il se bat avec Neji. Et c'est du sérieux.

-Neji? Mais c'est le meilleur en art martiaux dans l'école! Quelle est la raison? Pourquoi font-ils cela?

-Excuse moi Sayuki, mais je n'en sais pas plus." Je partis en courant. Mon frère sait ce battre mais il ne fais pas le poids face à Neji. Je descendit quatre à quatre les marches, arrivée dans la cour. "-Sayuki...

-Ino, que se passe t-il?" Hwoarang et Neji se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre. Cela c'est pas si vite, je n'ai pas pû voir ce qui s'est passé. Dos à dos, le poing tendu, aucun des deux ne bougeait. Hwoarang tenait son bandeau, il le garde depuis toujours, il dit qu'il lui porte bonheur. Hwoarang rigola mais ne tarda pas à ce taire. Il faillit s'écrouler mais Sasuke se précipita pour le rattraper. "-Je te tiens Hwoarang. Tu vas bien?

-Ha ha! Je devais le faire. Au final, il n'était pas aussi rapide comme il le disait." Neji trembla puis perdit équilibre. Plus personne n'ausait bouger. "-Finalement, tu n'es pas aussi bon que ça en art martiaux comme tu le disais. Ecoute moi... Je ne suis pas un raté. Et si tu ose encore parler de mon clan, je te jure que je te ferais manger la poussière!

-Hwoarang! Ecoutes, tu vas avoir des ennuies.

-Hiii!

-Dans mon bureau et TOUT DE SUITE!

-Mais c'est pas juste! Pourquoi moi? C'est lui qui a commencé!

-Allez jeune homme." Dame Tsunade emmena mon frère et les autres élèves retournèrent dans leurs coins. "-Et bien Sayuki, Hwoarang s'est battu pour toi, enfin pour votre famille.

-Ino... ... Sasuke!

-Ahh! Ahh! Hey, toi la belle et sexy fille avec les yeux bleus.

-Ah...! Huh?... Est ce qu'il parle de moi?

-Tu es belle. Je t'envoie un appel du jeune homme.

-L'appel du quoi? Aaah! Faites quelque chose, éloignez ça loin de moi" Ce garçon aux gros sourciles m'avait envoyé des baisers mais Sasuke s'interposa. "-Aaah! Tu as cassé la confession que je lui es envoyé. Mmm... Je mettrais ma main à bruler qu'il y a une relation entre vous deux.

-Tss... Si tu veux savoir si j'ai une relation avec Sayuki, la réponse est oui.

-QUOI! Sasuke, tu étais sérieux!

-Bien sûr que oui." Toutes les filles regardèrent Sasuke accablées! Je n'osais regarder personne mais mon regard se dirigea vers Hwoarang qui s'en allait avec la principale.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Après la bagarre entre Neji et Hwoarang, il n'y a pas eu d'autres ennuies, bien qu'ils n'ont pas réglé leurs différents. Les examens étaient la semaine dernière, nous les avons passé, même Naruto, merci aux heures passées à étudier avec Sakura. Après les examens, nous sommes tous resté ensemble. Karin de son côté n'ennuie plus personne. Dernièrement, elle trainait avec un garçon, Suigetsu je crois. Et finalement, l'été est arrivé et avec ça, les vacances! Avec Sasuke, on s'était donné rendez-vous à la piscine. Mon frère m'avait pris la tête sur mon maillot de bain et il m'avait mise en retard.

Lorsque j'arrivais là-bas, j'aperçut Sasuke assis à une table. Je me précipitai vers lui en courant et l'attrapa dans mes bras. "-Désolée, je suis en retard.

-Ahh... Sayuki, ne fais pas ça!

-Est ce que tu me pardonnes pour le retard?

-Hmph... Je ne sais pas.

-Ahh! Es-tu fâché? Mon frère m'a prit la tête et j'ai pas pûs me libérer plus tôt.

-Tu es réellement ennuyeuse. Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier. Je te pardonne, si tu acceptes de venir chez moi ce soir.

-Mmm... D'accord.

-Les autres sont partis nager, on a qu'à les rejoindre." Nous partîmes les rejoindre. Naruto et Sakura était vers le fond de la piscine, quand à Hinata et Kiba, et bien, aparement Kiba essayait d'apprendre à Hinata à nager. On tomba nez à nez avec Ino et Shikamaru, encore en train de se disputer. "-Eh vous deux! Pourquoi vous vous disputer?

-Ah Sayuki et Sasuke aussi. Tu es arrivée à le faire sortir un peu.

-Et oui ha ha!

-hmp! Et toi? C'est un miracle que tu sois là. Tu as fais un gros effort.

-J'aime bien me rafraichir un peu, c'est tout. De toute façon, ce ne sera pas longtemps, l'orage arrive." En sortant, Ino nous interpela. "-Hey! Attendez! Avant que vous partiez, je voudrais vous donner les entrées pour l'exposition de Sai.

-Une exposition?

-Je vois... Qu'est ce que tu as à l'oeil Naruto?

-Ouais hehe, c'est juste un accident.

-Un accident? Naruto m'a littéralement tripoté!

-...Sakura... C'était pas la paine d'y aller aussi fort... C'était un accident, n'est ce pas?" On éclata de rire au milieu du parking. Puis chacun se séparèrent et rentra chez lui. Je me préparais pour ce soir, je savais que mon frère allait encore me prendre la tête mais j'avais déjà prévu plusieurs excuses qui me savèrent très utile.

J'arrivais chez Sasuke. Il avait préparé le dînner que nous mangeâmes dans une bonne ambiance. Nous commençâmes à regarder un film quand Sasuke commença à m'ouvrir ma robe. "-Hnn... A-attend Sasuke... Arrêtes s'il te plait !

-Qu'y a t-il Sayuki? J'ai fais quelque chose de mal, ou tu n'aimes pas, dis moi.

-Je...

-Je suis désolé Sayuki... Peut être que j'ai été trop vite. Cela fait déjà trois mois qu'on est ensemble...

-Sasu...

-Et nous nous voyons tous les jours. J'ai déjà ressentit la nécessité de passer à autre chose. Mais, je peux prendre tout le temps que tu as besoin.

-Non! C'est pas ça, Sasuke! Je suis sûre! C'est juste que... Je ne sais pas comment le faire, je n'ai jamais... C'est pour cette raison que je suis un peu embarassée.

-Je sais, et c'est bien pour moi de le savoir. C'est quelque chose qui peut se résoudre." Il se leva et avança de trois pas. "-Uh! Sasuke! où vas-tu? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

-Dis moi Sayuki... C'est juste moi ou..." Il enleva son T-shirt. "-...Il fait très chaud ici?" je tournais au rouge. "-Ahahahahahah! Tu es toute rouge! Tu es réellement embarassé.

-Tu l'as fais exprêt?

-Ecoute moi Sayuki... Tu es ma petite amie et tu ne dois pas avoir peur et pour te dire la vérité... Je suis aussi nerveux que toi. Mais laisse moi essayer. J'irais où tu veux aller.

-Sasuke... Je veux bien..." Il m'embrassa sur la joue puis je me levai et lui prit la main. Nous montâmes dans sa chambre.

ATTENTION LEMON

Je m'approchai de lui. Tout en m'embrassant, il ouvrit ma robe. Sasuke prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa dans le cou. J'en profitai pour ouvrir son pantalon. Il m'allongea ensuite sur le lit et enleva son pantalon. Le beau brun s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sur le ventre. Je me relevai puis m'assis sur le lit. Je me serrai contre lui. "-Je t'aime." Il passa ses main dans mon dos et m'enleva mon soutien-gorge. J'étais toujours serrée contre lui et n'osais me montrer. "-Sayu..." Sasuke me prit les mains et m'écarta de lui. Il m'embrassa. Je lui caressai dans le bas du dos puis lui enleva son boxer. Il fit de même avec mon string et me fit m'allonger. Il se mit au dessus de moi. Il m'écarta légèrement la jambe à l'aide de la sienne et me pénétra doucement. Je me cabrai à ce contact. il m'embrassa à nouveau et commença des vias et viens. Je m'aggripais aux draps, ce qu'il remarqua. Il ralentit peu à peu mais ne cessa pas pour autant. "-ça va aller?

-ouais, ne t'en fais pas..." Il déposa tout d'abord un baiser dans mon cou, puis sur ma poitrine et pour finir sur mon ventre. "-Sasuke..." Il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et approcha ses lèvres des miennes sans les toucher. Il recommença à donner des coups de hanches. Je passai mes bras autour de son cou. Sasuke devint plus rapide, cela me fit jouir de plaisir. "-Sasuke!" Je m'accrochai le plus fort possible à lui, en me cabrant à chaque coup. le beau brun ralentit peu à peu pour enfin se retirer. On s'allongea côte à côte éssoufflés. Je me tournai vers lui pour me blottir. "-Je t'aime Sayu...

-Moi aussi." Nous nous endormîmes comme ça. Cette nuit là fut la plus belle de ma vie.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

"-Hey la marmotte, il faudrait penser à se réveiller.

-Hnn... Sasuke... Il est vraiment tard...

-Non il est encore tôt. Dis moi, veux-tu un petit déjeuner?

-D'accord mais pas tout de suite..." Nous restâmes un peu au lit. Il me fit de baiser un peu partout sur le corps mais surtout dans le cou. Il avait remarqué que j'y étais sensible.

Au bout de plusieurs agréables minutes, nous nous levâmes et nous rhabillâmes. Arrivés dans la cuisine, Sasuke prépara du thé tendit que je m'assayais sur une chaise. "-Tiens.

-Merci... ... C'est étrange...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange?

-Je ne sais pas... Peut être le fait d'être ici avec toi au petit déjeuner.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a d'étrange? Tu es ma copine, non?

-Je sais, mais quand je me souviens des années précédentes... Je penses à ce sérieux et mystérieux Sasuke. Je pensais que c'était impossible pour moi d'être aussi proche de toi... Mais tu m'a prouvé le contraire hier.

-HMP! Mais je suis resté le même gars de toujours.

-Si tu le dis...

-Bonjour. Et bien! Puis je prendre le petit déjeuner avec vous?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu étais supposé...

-Calme toi Sasuke! Tu es déjà ronchon tôt le matin. D'ailleurs, je suis venu car nous avons une invitée.

-Une invitée?

-Oui, et je t'assure que tu seras surpris de na pas l'avoir vu depuis tous ce temps.

-Sasuke! Itachi avait raison, tu es déjà un homme." Je vit le visage de Sasuke changer brutalement. Une fille blonde aux yeux verts se précipita sur lui. "-Tu es si grand! Durant deux ans, tu as beaucoup changé." Elle lui caressa la joue mais lui ne réagissa pas. "-Durant tout ce temps, je ne pouvais pas t'oublier. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de revenir au Japon." Je me levai brusquement. "-J-je crois que je vais y aller.

-Uh? Et elle... C'est qui?" Itachi posa sa main sur mon épaule et me serra contre lui. "-J'ai oublié de te le dire sur le chemin. C'est ma futur belle soeur. Dis moi, n'est-elle pas magnifique." Il me regarda et me chuchota "Ne t'inquiète pas...". Sasuke me tendit sa main. J'ésitai un moment mais fini par la prendre. "-Oui Kohana, c'est ma petite amie, Sayuki. Viens Sayuki, je te raccompagne chez toi." Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. J'entendit Itachi parler à cette Kohana. "Sayuki est une bonne fille. Et je peux dire que Sasuke est amoureux d'elle. Je sais que ça fait un moment que tu ne l'as pas vu. Je te le dis, tu ne l'as pas troublée." Sasuke me tendit sa veste. "-Il fait frais maintenant, tu devrais mettre un manteau.

-Non, je vais bien merci." Il me prit la main et partit rapidemment. "ATTENDS SASUKE! POURQUOI ON VA SI VITE? Il y a quelque chose que je sais pas? Dis moi qui est cette fille.

-Juste une vieille amie. Elle ne te causera pas de problèmes.

-Une vieille amie t'embrasse presqueet tu dis qu'elle ne me fera pas d'ennuies! Si itachi n'avais pas...

-ECOUTE BIEN UNE CHOSE! NE MÊLE PAS ITACHI A CA! IL NE SE PASSE RIEN AVEC ELLE. JE NE SUIS PAS DE BONNE HUMEUR! NE TESTE PAS MA PATIENCE. TU M'AGACES DEJA!

-Tu n'as pas été juste... Je ne voulais pas te juger... J'avai juste besoin de savoir..." J'étais submergée par mes émotions et des larmes me coulaient sur mes joues. Sasuke me pris dans ses bras. "-Non... Ne fais pas ça... Sakura ne doute pas de moi. Penses tu qu'après la nuit dernière, je serais capable de te blesser? Je n'ai besoin que de toi dans ma vie. Et je te le dirais qu'une fois. Continuons de marcher, Et je ne veux plus te voir ou t'entendre pleurer. Ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Ok?

-...Ok...

C'est aujourd'hui qu'a lieu l'exposition de Sai. Je me préparais pour cette sortie, mais dès que je pensais à ce qui c'étais passé ce matin, je fondais en larmes. Cette Kohana, je suis sûre qu'elle va essayer de draguer Sasuke... Arrivée au musée, je montais à l'étage où Sai exposé ses tableaux. "-Incroyable! Tu dessines vraiment bien Sai! Tu as de belles peintures.

-Merci Sayuki.

-C'est vrai. Tu es un bon artiste.

-Impressionnant...

-Et dis-moi, pourquoi Sasuke n'est pas venu avec toi?

-Il ne devrait pas tarder, il vient avec Naruto. Et bien, je vais jeter un coup d'oeil dans la galerie.

-Ok, on se voit dans peu de temps. N'oublies pas que j'ai des questions à te poser.

-Ayane...bon on se voir plus tard." Je marchais de long en large dans les galerie. Sasuke, où est tu? Qu'est ce que tu as? Tu ne réponds pas aux messages que je t'envois. A-t-elle quelque chose à voir avec ça? Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé après que Sasuke m'est raccompagné chez moi? Et puis surtout, je n'ai aucune confiance en cette Kohana. "-Admire Sasori! Mes dessins ce sont améliorés.

-Et bien! Je peux dire qu'ils ne sont pas mal.

-Je le savais! Tu les considères aussi bon que les tiens

-Whooa!" Je tournais la tête au cri d'un garçon. Je le vis tribucher après que son ami l'ai poussé. Il tomba sur moi. "J-je suis désolé. Vous allez bien?" Cela ce voyait qu'il était géné. Il me fixait dans les yeux. "V-vous êtes... très belle..." Mais c'était qui ce type? "-Hey Sasori! Combien de temps tu comptes rester sur elle?

- J'étais déjà levé idiot! De toute façon c'est de ta faute, tu as faillit me tuer!

-Euh... Saso..." Il avait sa main posée sur ma poitrine. Je lui mis mon poing dans sa figure et partis, énervée. Ce sale pervers, comment a t-il osé? J'aurais dû frapper plus fort. Quelque chose ne va pas... Pourquoi Sasuke n'est pas encore là?" Je rentrai chez moi, ce soir nous avions une sortie prévue entre Hwoarang et sa copine et moi et Sasuke. Bien sûre, je ne l'a connaisais que par son prénom mais elle avait l'air d'une fille bien.

Le soir même, Hwoarang prit la voiture et passa chercher Asami et Sasuke. Asami passa devant avec mon frère tendit que je restais derière avec Sasuke. "-Dis moi ce qui s'est passé à la galerie Sayuki?

-Mais, c'est pas ma faute. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas répondu à mes messages.

-J'étais occupé avec mon oncle. Alors je les ai lu plus tard. Je t'ai déjà dis que je t'appelerais plus tard. Et tu as arrangé ça avec une claque. Tu crois que ça suffit?

-Oui, je le crois alors que c'était juste un accident.

-tu es naïve Sayuki. Je suis sûr qu'il en a profité. Bon, je veux ien oublier cette histoire mais avant, c'est là qu'il t'a touché?

-Sa-Sasuke! Qu'est ce que tu fais? Enlèves tes mains de là!

-Bien, ne soit pas fâchée! Je verrais plus tard. Quand nous reviendrons... Tu auras ce que tu mérites.

-HEY HEY! NOUS EN AVONS DEJA ASSEZ ENTENDU ICI! NE PENSES PLUS A DES CHOSES OBCENES DANS MA VOITURE ET PUIS SURTOUT NE TOUCHES PAS MA SOEUR!

-Tu as lâché le volant!

-IDIOT! TU VEUX TOUS NOUS TUER?

-Hey! C'est rien! Je suis déjà retourné. Tu vois? Rien ne s'est passé! Pas vrai Asami?

-Oui, mais tu devrais faire plus attention.

-Mais Asami, c'était la faute à Sasuke, pour faire des trucs pas net avec ma soeur. Hein? Qu'est ce qu'ils font là? Neji! Bon sang! Pourquoi ne me laisse t-il pas traquille?

-Grand frère! Recule! Neji est dangereux!

-Non! Ecoute Sayuki, il a insulté notre famille! Si je dois lui faire face pour restaurer notre honneur, alors je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

-Hwoarang...

-Cela peut être intéressant s'ils sont de bon adversaires. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas battu. C'est le bon moment.

-QUOII! Sasuke, tu vas y aller toi aussi!

-Hmp! Si tu crois que je vais laisser un ami se battre seul, tu te trompes." Ils sortèrent de la voiture. "-Asami, restes ici, je vais voir ce qu'ils veulent.

-Je viens avec toi. Sayuki, tu restes dans la voiture.

-Mais, Sasuke... Hwoarang..." Ils s'approchèrent des trois garçons. Il y avait Neji, Lee, et un troisième dont son visage était caché par sa capuche. Neji s'approcha de mon frère et le tapa dans le ventre. Je sortis brusquement de la voiture mais Asami me retînt. Puis le garçon avec la capuche essaya de frapper Sasuke mais celui ci exquiva de justesse et lui assena un coup de pied dans le ventre. Le masqué se retrouva au sol et son visage vit la lumière. Je le connaissais, il était extrêment célèbre mais dans le mauvais sens. Gaara était aussi fort que Neji, voir même plus. Mais, Lee s'en mêla et frappa Sasuke dans le dos. Qu'en à mon frère, il se prenait des coups par Neji, il ne réagissait pas, il ne bougeait pas, pourquoi? Je crus devenir folle. Neji attrapa Hwoarang par le col. "COMPREND QUE TU N'AS RIEN A FAIRE ICI! TU PORTE LE SANG D'UNE FAMILLE MAUDITE! LE SANG DE L'HOMME QUI A TUE MON PERE! ALORS RESTE LOIN D'ICI OU TU VERRAS QUI JE SUIS REELLEMENT!

-Tes menaces ne me font pas peur. Et tu te trompes. Mon père n'a rien fait. C'est pourquoi je voulais que tu m'écoutes. Je n'ai pas l'intension de me...

-LA FERME!" Il le frappa de nouveau. Qu'elle était cette histoire... Neji ne serait quand même pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé ce jour là. Sasuke hurla de douleur. Je tournai la tête et vis Gaara frapper le genou de Sasuke. Cette fois c'était sûr, j'étais folle de rage. Je me précipitai entre Gaara et Sasuke. Il ne faisait pas peur. Je suis la meilleure élève de maitre Gen Fu. Il m'a apprit tout ce qu'il savait. Je suis au même niveau que lui. Et je sais que je suis plus forte de Hwoarang. "-Arrêtez! Ne le blessez pas!

-Sayuki, ne te mêle pas de ça, je t'avais dis de rester dans la voiture!

-NON! Je suis épuisée d'être inutile. Je sais me battre, et je n'ai pas l'intension de vous laisser, toi et Hwoarang. Asami et moi... sommes venues défendre ce que nous aimons." Gaara est un fou dangereux mais cela m'étais égal. Je fixais Gaara dans les yeux mais cela l'énerva. Il se précipita vers moi. "-NE ME REGARDES PAS COME CA!

-CELA M'EST EGAL QUE TU SOIS FORT; JE NE BOUGERAIS PAS D'ICI!" Sasuke m'attrapa le bras et me tira en arrière. Il donna un coup de pied dans la machoir de Gaara. "-Tu es un dégonflé qui se bat avec une file. Bats toi avec moi!

-Sasuke..." Il serra son genou et se retourna vers moi. "-Sayuki, es-tu folle? Tu pouvais être blessée si je n'avais pas agit rapidemment.

-J'étais inquiète Sasuke... Je voulais me rendre utile...

-Je sais que tu voulais m'aider mais, dans cette situation, je ne veux pas que tu sois impliqué...Parce que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je deviendrais complètement fou.

-LACHES MOI! JE T'AI DIS QUE JE NE VOULAIS PAS ME BATTRE; JE VEUX QUE TU M'ECOUTES!

-Pourquoi Neji est-il aussi têtu?

-JE NE SUIS PAS INTERESSER PAR TES DISCOURTS!

-LACHES6MOI TOUT DE SUITE!" Neji poussa Hwoarang violement et arrache le pendentif de mère. Je me précipitai vers mon frère pour le rattraper. "-Je te tiens grand frère." le pendentif tomba au sol et se brisa.

"-Non...non..."

Début du flash back

"-Grand frère, arrêtes grand frère! Hahahaha!

-Haha, il ne faut pas s'en prendre au grand chef Hwoarang. Wroarw!

-Haha!

-Et les enfants, vous avez bientôt fini de vous chamallier. Le dîner est prêt, allez vous laver les mains.

-OUI MAMAN!" Après le dîner, Hwoarang et moi sommes remontés jouer dans sa chambre. "-Donne le moi!

-Noon! Tu es trop petite pour l'avoir!

-Mais je le veux! Donne moi le tout de suite!

-Hey! Hey! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ma petite Sayuki?

-Hwoarang veux pas me passer son bandeau!

-Haaa... Les enfants... Sayuki approche...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a maman?

-Tu sais ma belle. Je pense que c'est le moment de te donner quelque chose.

-Vraiment! Et qu'est ce que c'est maman?" Elle me passa son pendentif autour du cou. "-Ce collier m'est très cher. C'est votre grand mère qui me l'a offert.

-Whooa... Il est trop beau."

A l'enterrement de mère. "-Hwoarang...

-...Quoi?

-Je suis désolée...Désolée pour ce que j'ai fais..." Hwoarang m'attrapa par les épaules. "-CE N'EST PAS TA FAUTE! C'EST DE SA FAUTE A LUI! CE QUE TU AS FAIT EST JUSTE!" Il me serra contre lui. "-Ne t'en fais pas...Tu nous a sauvé...

-Hwoarang, prend ça.

-Quoi? Mais c'est le pendentif de mère!

-Oui, je ne le mérite pas...Prends-le. Je suis sûre que tu en prendras soin."

Fin du flash back

"-Hwoarang..." Il pleurait toute les larmes de son corps, et j'étais la seule à savoir pourquoi. J'en voulais à Neji, il n'avait pas le droit, il n'avait pas le droit de lui dire ça, ni de casser son pendentif. "-NEJI! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait!" Hwoarang se releva et se précipita sur Neji. Il l'attrapa à la gorge et le plaque au sol et commença à le frapper au visage. "-Tu as fais un dur chemin salopard! Je te souhaite la bienvenue...en Enfers!

-GRAND FRERE, ARRÊTES OU TU VAS LE TUER!

-Et le dernier coup...c'est pour l'honneur de ma mère !" Il allait abaisser son poing. Je fermai les yeux mais je n'entendit aucun bruit. J'ouvrit alors les yeux. Sasuke avait retenu le coup. "-Tu ne vas quand même pas faire ça devant ton amie et surtout devant ta soeur.

-Sasuke...Merci... ..." Nous fûmes soudainement entourés de monde. Je me précipitai vers Hwoarang et Sasuke. Je pris mon frère dans mes bras. J'étais soulagée, j'eu tellement peur qu'il le frappe encore. Lee aida Neji à se relever. "SSAASSUUKKEE!" C'était cette folle de Kohana, elle venait de se jeter sur Sasuke. "-K-KOHANA? QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS, HEY HEY ! LACHE MOI!

-Je passais par là quand j'ai vu la bagarre. Tu es incroyable! J'ai décidé de ne pas te laisser partir.

-Sasukeee... Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Alors c'est une vieille amie, hein?" J'étais prête à la massacrer mais la soirée était déjà assez mouvementée comme ça, il ne fallait pas en rajouter. Hwoarang était mal en point, il ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Et puis surtout, la police n'allait pas tarder. Asami m'aida à mettre Hwoarang à l'arrière de la voiture. Je pris le volant et nous rentrâmes. "-Sayuki-chan, vous savez conduire?

-Et bien Asami... Pas vraiment... Mais ça ne doit pas être plus dure que ça en a l'air.

-Et... Argh! Sasuke?...

-Ho... Il se débrouillera tout seul...Enfin avec ce sale pétasse qui l'accompagne."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Hwoarang est au petit soin avec Asami à ses côtés. Moi je préfère rester toute seule, je ne peux pas supporter de le voir comme ça... Sasuke arrête pas de m'appeler. Il a tord s'il pense que je vais oublié tous ça. Appel si tu veux, je ne décrocherais pas le téléphone. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-elle encore dans sa vie? Qu'est ce qu'il veut me faire croire? Peut-être je devrais... Peut être que ce n'est pas Sasuke. peut être que c'est Ayane ou Sakura ou même Ino... Je pris mon portable et je vis un sms, celui de Sasuke. "Tu es capricieuse. Tu ne veux pas répondre au téléphone? Parfait! Je suis à ta porte, si tu ne viens pas dehors, je passerais par la fenêtre." Passer par la fenêtre, il est devenu fou! Mais cela ne pouvait être vrai... Connaissant Sasuke, il ne viendra pas à cette heure-ci. Je regardai par la fenêtre. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Il est réellement là? Je le fis rentrer, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il serait rentré. "-Pourquoi tu es parti chez toi et tu es revenu ici? Tu sais, je n'aurais pas dû te laisser après ton petit numéro avec cette fille Kohana. Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que tu le penses. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit juste une amie.

-où as-tu chercé ses boniments? Je te préviens, continues et tu te trouveras opposée à la fenêtre.

-Oh, j'ai peur.

-Sayuki...Tu penses réellement ça? Penses-tu si je ne me suis pas occupé de toi, que j'ai été dans les toilettes des filles pour toi, ou t'embrasser et de dire devant tout le lycée pour nous deux, me présenter moi-même à ton frère et même en faire mon ami, alors je dois être un bon acteur ou une mauvaise personne.

-Quoi? Je ne suis pas septique Sasuke, c'est juste que tu n'es pas clair à propos de certaines choses comme cette fille Kohana. D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi tu prennais soudain un intérêt pour moi. Nous avons été dans la même classe pendant un moi.

-ARRETES DE ME QUESTIONNER! SI TU NE VEUX PLUS ETRE AVEC MOI, DIS-LE. MAIS NE ME JUGE PAS, J'AI MES RAISON POURQUOI JE SUIS DEVENU PROCHE DE TOI! TU VEUX SAVOIR LA VERITE, TRES BIEN!" Il s'approcha de moi et me pris les mains. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. "-Le jour où mes parents sont morts, j'ai crus que personne ne comprendrait ce que je ressentais. Mais quand tu es arrivée au lycée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te regarder quand personne ne le remarquait. Mais je n'ai jamais essayé quelque chose." Il me tourna le dos. "-Puis j'ai appris que tes parents aussi étaient mort, dans un incendit à ce que j'ai compris. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai sû que tu serais la seule à me comprendre.

-Sasuke..." Je me blottit contre lui. "-Tu ne connais pas toute la version de l'histoire.

-Hein? Comment ça?

-Mon frère m'a fait promettre de garder ce secret, mais je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi. Alors tais-toi et écoutes. Lorsque j'étais petite, je vivais avec ma mère et mon frère. Puis un jour, notre mère nous apprit qu'elle allait se remarier. Mon beau père était violent, autant avec elle qu'avec nous. Un soir, ma mère et lui eurent une violente dispute. Mon beau père la frappa tellement fort qu'elle en hurla de douleur. Mon frère essaya de s'interposer entre les deux mais ne pût faire grand chose, et il fut frappé à son tour. Cette fois ci, ce fut moi qui m'interposa. Je poussai mon beau père mais celui ci tribucha et tomba dans l'escalier. Il est mort sur le coup. Ma mère était mort elle aussi, d'une émoragie interne. Mon frère ne voulait pas appeler les urgence, de peur qu'ils nous embarque et nous mettent dans un orphelina. Il prit tout l'argent qu'il trouva et mit le feu à la maison. Quelques jours plus tard, il y eut un reportage sur notre maison. _L'illustre famille Hoshiko reduit en cendre. Les corps des enfants ne furent pas retrouvés, peut-être étaient-ils trop petit et qu'ils furent entièrement carbonisés. _Je me souviens encore des mots que le journaliste prononça. Je n'avais que 7 ans, et j'étais déjà une criminelle. Voilà, je voulais que tu sois au courant.

-Sayu...

-Sasuke...Reste...Reste ici avec moi." Il se retourna et m'attrapa par les hanches. "-Même si cela signifie d'être trouvé par ton frère. Tu sais que je vais prendre cette issue. Rien ne me fera chasser d'ici.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9

Les vacances sont finis, et maintenant, nous sommes de retour en classe. Même Naruto était heureux à la première journée, probablement parce que c'est notre dernière année. Et les vieux conflits ont été réglés. Neji avait réparé le pendentif de mère et l'avait rendu à Hwoarang. "-Pardon pour tous ce qui s'est passé Hwoarang.

-C-c'est...Neji tu..." Nous voyons encore des visages familiers. Karin restait encore avec ses petits toutous. Nous avons de nouveau camarades de classe, Gaara, son frère Kankuro et leur soeur Temari. Et ainsi quatre mois se sont écoulés. "-Et bien les enfants, je suppose que vous vous rappelez que c'est aujourd'hui le jour de l'examen. J'espère que vous avez beaucoup étudié car il va être très difficile.

-QUOIIIIIIIII ! CA PEUT PAS ÊTRE VRAI! COMMENT J'AI OUBLIE QU'AUJOURD'HUI ETAIT LE JOUR DE L'EXAMEN?

-Tu as oublié, Naruto? Les résultats de celui-ci et les prochains examens comptent fortement pour votre CV. N'oublie pas qu'il sagit de ta dernière année.

-Glup... ARRRGHH! JE N'ABANDONNERAIS PAS!

-C'est incroyable Ayane. Hier, Sasuke lui a parlé de l'examen et il a déjà oublié. Il ne vie pas dans notre monde, c'est sûr..." Finnalement, l'examen n'était si difficile que ça. Kakashi sensei a le don de toujours tout exagérer, mais rien qu'à la tête que faisait Naruto pendant l'épreuve, je suis sûre qu'il a dû ramer.

A la sonnerie, Sasuke m'emmena prendre l'air. A peine arrivés dans le couloir qu'une groupie de fille s'approcha de nous. "-Regarde c'est les séniors!

-Tu sais, c'est une rumeur, il paraît qu'ils vivent ensemble.

-Alors, ils l'ont déjà fait?

-Je me demande ce qu'il lui trouve.

-T'es aveugle ou quoi? Elle est super féminine, ses super long cheveux rouges...Haa c'est trop beau!

-Moi je parie qu'il est avec elle a cause de sa poitrine.

-Arrêtes, ils sont rembourrés, ça se voit.

-Je sais pas... Je penses pas.

-On ne peut pas nier que Sasuke est vraiment trop sexy.

-Sasuke!

-Mlle Shizune, qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Votre oncle est venu vous chercher, vous pouvez donc partir plus tôt que d'habitude.

-Je te vois plus tard. N'oublie pas de le dire aux autres.

-Uh? O-oui, on se voit plus tard." Je le regardais partir. Pourquoi était-il si calme? Ceci était supposé être quelque chose d'important, bien que, le voyant comme ça me calma un peu... J'espère que tout se passera bien. Je retournai dans la salle et annonça la nouvelle aux autres. Je leur annonçai aussi le fait que Sasuke et moi allions vivre ensemble. Comme d'habitude, Naruto ne resta pas très discret. "-QUOIIIIII! T'ES SERIEUSE? ALORS TOUS LES DEUX VOUS...!

-Es-tu sûre?

-Ce n'est pas un petit peu tôt pour ça?

-Mais chuuut! Ne le dites pas trop fort, les gens vont entendre.

-Oh allez Sayuki! nous voulons entendre tous les détails croustillants de cette décision.

-Ce grand pas...ça avoir avec un certain évènement dans les mois avenir?

-Non, c'est pas ça Sai! C'est juste parce qu'on avait envie... Mais il ne faut rien dire à ce sujet à l'école. C'est un secret." J'étais désolée, mais Sasuke m'a dit de ne parlé à personne de la véritable raison, surtout pas à Naruto... Ce n'était pas le bon moment...Mais je n'arrivais pas à chasser mes inquiétudes. Je sais que mon frère le prend mal. Mais c'est ce que je veux... Il n'a pas le choix mais il doit comprendre. Je sais que c'est la bonne décision. Nous en avons beaucoup parlé hier soir.

Début du flash back

"-Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis avant?

-J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que tu avais tord. Mon oncle veut à tout prix que j'aille à l'étranger... Je ne peux rien y faire... Mais j'ai pensé à une option. Lorsque nous finirons le lycée, nous pourrions nous marier.

-Q-Qu'est ce que tu as dis? Nous marier?

-Hn, eh bien! Tu sais, c'est peut-être égoiste, mais c'est la seule façon de venir avec moi. Seulement, si tu veux...Nous pourrions vivre ensemble et continuer nos études...Sinon...Peut-être que tu ne veux pas...Je pensais...

-Si Sasuke, si. Je veux bien."

Fin du flash back

Sasuke a pensé à moi tous ce temps, et il n'a pas changé. Cela me rend heureuse que je suis si importante dans sa vie. pour Sasuke, je ferais tout. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans lui.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Je pensais que tout allait trop vite et je pensais que c'était angoissant... J'espèrais que tout allait bien se passer. Mais, je ne savais pas pourquoi, j'avais un sentiment bizzard... Non! Je devais être optimiste. En plus, lorsque nous serons mariés, je l'aurai pour moi tout la journée. OH MON DIEU! LES PENSEES PERVERSE QUE TU AS! SAYUKI! IL NE FAUT PAS PENSER A CES CHOSES! CA NE TE RESSEMBLE PAS! Tu ferais mieux de réfléchir à la façon dont ton frère va réagir à cette nouvelle... Je continuai de marcher sans réellement regarder où j'allais quand je me cognai contre quelqu'un. "-Ho... Excusez-moi, je ne regardais pas où j'allais.

-Hey! Quelle coincidence! Je suppose que le destin à toujours voulu que nous nous écrasions mutuellement.

-De quoi vous...Toi... Mais tu es... Oui! C'est toi le pervert du musée!" Je passai mon chemin et continuai jusqu'à chez Sasuke. Je me retournai quelquefois. Il était là, il me suivait. J'arrivai à l'appartement de Sasuke et sonna. Le pervert se mit à côté de moi et sonna à son tour. "-pourquoi est ce que tu me suis? Tu devrais trouver une autre façon!

-Hey! Je ne comprends pas! En plus, c'est le chemin le plus court jeune fille!" Je resonnai espérant que Quelqu'un allait vite ouvrir et me sortir de ce calvaire. "Je dois craindre le pire avec un pervert.

-Pervert! Je t'avais dis que c'était un accident. T'avais pas besoin de le crier en public!" Itachi ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de nous voir là, en train de nous disputer. "-Alors, c'est la copine de ton frère? Pauvre type, je le plains.

-Alors c'est ton ami? S'il ne se tait pas, il va finir par passer à travers la rembarde." Itachi nous fit entrer. Sasori et moi nous asseyâmes sur le canapé, chacun de son côté. "-Alors, il t'a croisé en chemin? Et dis moi Sayuki, pourquoi Sasuke n'est pas venu avec toi?

-Sasuke m'a dit de venir ici et qu'il m'attendrais...mais, il n'est pas encore arrivé...

-Mais alors, il n'est pas allé en cours aujourd'hui?

-Si, mais votre oncle lui a obtenu une permission pour qu'il quitte le lycée plus tôt." Itachi fut surpris. Il sortit brusquement par la porte. "ECOUTE, SASORI, TU VIENS AVEC MOI. NOUS ALLONS VOIR POUR SASUKE!

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Itachi?

-Ne pose pas de questions, c'est pas le moment! Sayuki, reste ici, au cas où Sasuke revient. Et essaye de parler avec lui!

-O-oui Itachi..." Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça? Est ce qu'il a quelque chose que j'ignore à propos de son oncle? Itachi et Sasori partirent en trombe. J'essayai de l'appeler mais je tombais directement sur la messagerie. Heureusement, je n'attendit pas longtemps avant que Sasuke ne soit de retour. Il entra et se fixa devant moi. "-Sasuke! Pourquoi ton portable est éteint? J'étais vraiment inquiète! Itachi est sorti pour te chercher!

-Sayuki...

-Pourquoi ton visage est-il endommagé? Tu vas bien? Qui t'as fais ça?

-Je vais bien Sayuki..." Je mis mes bras autour de son cou. Il ne bougeait pas. "-J'étais très inquiète...

-Je t'ai dis que ce n'était rien... Ne t'inquiète pas." Il me repoussa et passa à côté de moi. "-Je suis désolé Sayuki! Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici!

-Sasuke, qu'est ce qui ne va pas?

-Ce n'est rien. Tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi! Nous sommes mal..." Il s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. "-Aujourd'hui j'ai bien réfléchis... La proposition que je t'ai faite été stupide de ma part... Je ne pensais pas à toi, mais nous sommes trop jeunes.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis? C'est une blague pas vrai?" Mes yeux étaient noyés de larmes, puis quelques une coulèrent sur mes joues. "-J'ai décidé de quitter définitivement mes études et je n'ai pas le temps de jouer au couple avec toi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir donné de faux espoirs. C'est mieux si nous allions chacune de notre côté à partir d'aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi je..." Il se retourna et fut surpris de mon état. Je pleurais, je souriais, les deux en même temps. "-Alors, tu as prévu tout cela? Tu voulais que je fasses tout ce chemin jusqu'ici, juste pour me dire ça? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre, j'ai raison?

-Quelqu'un d'autre? Non, c'est pas ça!

-Je comprend maintenant... Tout ce temps que nous avons passé ensemble, je t'ai jamais entendu dire que tu m'aimais. J'aurais dû savoir que je n'étais qu'une autre aventure. Je veux juste savoir la raison... et je ne t'ennuierais plus." Il m'attrappa par le poignet et me tira vers lui. Il m'embrassa mais je le repoussai. "-Non... Ne joues plus avec moi." Il insista mais je lui mis une claque. Il attendit un moment puis me regarda dans les yeux. "-Tout est fini Sayuki. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Je ne sais pas combien d'heures ont passé depuis que je suis partie. Cela ne peut pas se passer... Pas comme ça... J'ai mal, ça me fait si mal que je ne peux plus respirer. Je ne voyais plus rien. Tout était flou, sans doute à cause des larmes qui coulaient en abondance.

Le lendemain, tout avait complètement changé. Maintenant, c'est comme si nous étions des inconnus, comme si nous nous étions jamais rencontrés. Et deux jours plus tard, Sasuke avait déjà changé ses cours et même ses amis. Il trainait avec Karin, Suigetsu et Jûgo. Je ne comprenais pas la cause de son comportement...Il était si froid et si distant. Mais je n'étais pas la seule concernée par Sasuke. Naruto souffrait autant que moi, ou même pire. Il n'en pouvait plus de ce silence et s'est même battu pour avoir des réponses. C'était évident, les choses ne vont pas bien. Mais grâce à Iruka sensei, qui a convaincu Tsunade-sama, Naruto ne se fera pas expulser. Il ne recevra qu'un moi de retenu.

Plus le temps passait, et plus nous nous étions éloignés, jusqu'au point où je pensais que ce qu'il avait vécu avec moi n'était qu'une fable dans mon esprit. Pour me distraire de mes pensées, avec les filles, nous nous étions inscrite dans les classes de marionnettes, inhabituelle, mais amusant. Mais moins lorsque j'ai découvert que notre professeur serait le pervers du musée. Mais j'ai réalisé peu après que c'était un garçon charmant et plein d'humour. Nous avons également appris qu'Itachi était retourné en Amérique. Des rumeurs disent qu'il y eu une discution forte avec Sasuke. Ce qui l'a amené à prendre cette décision. Mais je pensais qu'il y aurait quelque chose de plus qu'un lutte entre frères. La famille Uchiwa possède de nombreux secrets...

Un jour, alors qu'Ayane était venue me rendre visite, j'ai reçu un sms d'Itachi. Comment avait-il eu mon numéro? "-C'est qui?

-Itachi...

-Itachi? C'est pas le frère de Sasuke?

-Oui." Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait. "Salut princesse. Je sais que ça fait un bye mais je pense que ce message va te faire plaisir (du moins, je l'espère). Il lui a fallut du temps mais aujourd'hui il en est sûr. Sasuke m'a demandé de t'expliquer son changement brutal. Voilà, en fait c'est à cause de notre oncle Madara. Il l'a menacé de vous faire du mal à toi et à Naruto si Sasuke ne partais pas en Amérique. Il m'avait déjà fait le coup auparavent. Sasuke regrète sincèrement ce qu'il a fait et voudrait se faire pardonner". Mon coeur se serra jusqu'à que je ne puisse plus respirer. J'en avait les larmes aux yeux quand on sonna à la porte. Ayane me laissa et se précipita d'ouvrir mais resta bloquée. Je séchai mes larmes et me levai pour la rejoindre. "-Ayane? Qu'est ce que tu..." Sasuke se tenait devant moi, je le regardai de la tête aux pieds. "-Sayuki, je peux te parler seul à seul?

-Euh... O-Oui, vas y entre...

-Dans ce cas, moi je vais y aller. Tu me raconteras plus tard Sayu!" Ayane claqua la porte et un grand silence envahit l'appartement. Sasuke me regarda dans les yeux. "-Je te dois des explications.

-Si c'est à propos de ton oncle, je suis au courant.

-Comment ça?" J'attrapai mon portable et lui montrai le message. Il le lisa avec insistance puis releva les yeux. Nous nous regardâmes pendant de longues secondes.

ATTENTION LEMON

Soudain, sans que nous soyons maître de quoi que ce soit, nos corps furent attirés l'un par l'autre et nos lèvres se mélangèrent. Il me plaqua contre le mur du salon et m'embrassa fougueusement. "-Sasuke... Tu-tu est sûr?" Il me sourit et m'embrassa tendrement. Il me caresse la cuisse en remontant au niveau des fesses, puis du dos. Un frisson me traversa le corps entier. Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille et il m'emmena dans ma chambre, tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Il dégrafa ma robe, pendant que je lui enlève sa chemise. Je me retrouve en culotte et en soutif devant lui. Je rougis un peu, mais je continuai les baisers. Il m'allonge sur le lit et se redresse. "-Tu es magnifique Sayuki. Laisse moi me faire pardonner à ma manière." Lui faisant confiance, je lui souris. Il m'embrassa passionément en dégrafant par la même occasion mon soutien gorge, qu'il balance dans un coin de la chambre. "-Tu es si belle. Je vais bien m'occuper de toi." Il m'embrassa à pleine bouche, avant de lécher mes lèvres et le contour de ma mâchoir. Puis, il descend dans mon cou et me fait un suçon made in Uchiwa. Je ne pus étouffer un soupir de plaisir, tellement c'était bon. Il descend encore plus bas, vers mon ventre. Il passa sa langue autour de mon nombril, parsement mon ventre de baisers. "-Sa-Sasuke..." Dis-je en haletant. J'agrippai les draps et serrai les dents. Il souria car il savais qu'il m'apportait du plaisir, mais je ne peux resister longtemps. Je lui attrape les mains et le fit remonter jusqu'à moi. On se regarda dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Sasuke se sentait vraiment à l'étroit dans son pantalon et décida de l'enlever. Je me mord la lèvre inférieur mais il m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il me pénétra un peu violemment. Ses vas et viens étaient rapide et ardent. Je criai de plaisir en l'embrassant encore et encore. Il s'arrêta un instant, pour reprendre aussitôt, cassant le rythme à chaque fois. Puis il se retira et me fait m'allonger sur le ventre. Il m'embrassa le creux de mon dos et mes épaules avant de me pénétrer de nouveau. Ses coups de bassins étaient très violent. Joue contre joue, nos souffles et nos cris se mêlèrent. Après ces quelques minutes de pur plaisir, il se retira encore et se mit assis sur le lit. Je me retournai et approchai mes lèvres des siennes. Je mis mes jambes autour de sa taille, ne faisant plus qu'un une fois encore. Il m'allongea de nouveau sur le lit et reprit ses mouvements de bassin, de plus en plus vite. Il mit ses mains de chaque côté de mon visage, front contre front. Je m'agrippai à son cou, essayant d'étouffer mes gémissements. Nos corps étaient en sueur et en parfaite harmonie. Soudain l'orgasme apparaît. Je mis ma tête en arrière et mes mains sur ses genoux. Il me rammena vers lui et m'embrassa fougueusement. Nous reprîment notre souffle. "-Je t'aime Sayuki...

-Et moi encore plus...

-Impossible." Il se retira et s'allongea à mes côtés.

FIN LEMON

"-Alors, je suis pardonné?

-Et comment que tu es pardonné." Il me sourit et m'embrassa encore et encore. Après des petites discutions, je finîmes par nous endormir, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. Cela fait déjà deux ans et demi que nous étions ensemble. Ayane, elle qui ne montrait pas ses sentiments, était en pleurs. Elle me répétait sans cesse que j'était magnifique. La musique démarra et Ayane me quitta. Mon frère m'attrapa le bras et nous voilà partis. Au bout de ce long tapis rouge recouvert de pétals, il y avait la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans tout ma vie. Sasuke Uchiwa. Nous fument presque arrivés lorsque Hwoarang me lacha, me laissant désormais seule. Sasuke me tendit sa main que je saisis de la mienne. Je m'approchai de lui, il leva ma main jusque son coeur, me regarda dans les yeux, puis me passa l'anneau. Je saisis la sienne et fis de même. Nous nous embrassâmes amoureusement devant tout nos anciens camarades. Ceux ci se levèrent à l'unison et se mirent à nous applaudirent. Main dans la main nous repartîment vers l'extérieur. Une voiture était garée devant l'établissement. "-Salut frangin! Désolé je suis en retard. J'ai rien manqué d'important j'espère!" Cet Itachi, il avait gardé son humour malgré les années passées en Amérique, loins de son frère adoré. "-Hey Sayuki, de plus en plus belle à ce que je vois.

-M-Merci Itachi.

-Alors vous montez? Je penses pas que l'avion va vous attendre.

-Tss. Allez viens." Sasuke me tira par le bras et nous embarquâmes dans la voiture, direction l'aréoport. Nous voyageâmes en avion jusqu'à Paris la ville la plus romantique du monde où nous y passâmes un mois. Je pensais que je ne pouvais être plus comblée jusqu'au jour où notre petite fille monta le bout de son son nez. Notre belle Hitomi. Voilà le résumer de ma vie. Ha oui au fait, moi c'est Sayuki Uchiwa.


End file.
